


Éléphant rose

by Petite_Laitue



Series: La vie à Poudlard [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Underage Drinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Juste une petite soirée arrosée entre Maraudeurs. Les effets de l'alcool rendent les garçons bavards et leur donnent de nouvelles idées...
Series: La vie à Poudlard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708486
Kudos: 1





	Éléphant rose

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit dans la chambre des Gryffondors. Sirius, ravi de l'effet produit par son imitation du professeur Têtenjoy, s'inclina devant ses camarades avant de tendre la main vers l'une des rares bouteilles d'alcool encore à peu près pleine présentes dans la pièce. Il vida la bouteille d'un trait et esquissa un sourire gouailleur.

« Ça, c'est vraiment le meilleur whisky pur feu qu'on ait trouvé !  
\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
\- On pourrait peut-être en garder pour plus tard et aller nous coucher ?  
\- Et arrêter une si belle soirée ? T'es franchement pas drôle Lunard !  
\- Sans compter que tu devrais être habitué aux nuits blanches, renchérit James en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune loup-garou.  
\- Justement, pour une fois que je peux dormir j'aimerais en profiter.  
\- Il a peut-être raison, bafouilla Peter d'une voix pâteuse, en plus je sens que je vais avoir la gueule de bois.  
\- Ouais, on a un peu forcé la dose... Une bouteille de plus et je pourrai voir danser des éléphants roses. »

La dernière remarque de Sirius lui valut un regard surpris de la part de ses amis. Il haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

« Vous vous rappelez la petite brune avec qui je suis sorti en novembre ? Celle avec les jolis yeux noisette.  
\- Euh...Ouais...  
\- Elle a de la famille moldue, et apparemment quand ils sont saouls ils disent qu'ils voient des éléphants roses danser. Ou faire des claquettes, je ne sais plus trop en fait.  
\- C'est original.  
\- Maintenant que tu en parles ça me dit quelque chose...  
\- On l'a vu avec Brûlopot, déclara Rémus en claquant des doigts. Vous savez ce cours sur la façon de cacher les créatures magiques aux moldus ? Un moldu était tombé nez à nez avec un Grapcorne et avait cru que c'était un éléphant, le Ministère a accrédité cette version Cette histoire vient peut-être de là ?  
\- Surement, ils ont tendance à croire tout ce qu'on leur raconte de toute façon.  
\- Ouais... »

Ils recommençaient à siroter leurs boissons en silence lorsque James esquissa un sourire laissant présager une nouvelle trouvaille de sa part.

« On devrait en faire entrer un à Poudlard.  
\- Un Grapcorne ?! s'exclama Peter. Mais c'est super dangereux ces bestioles !  
\- Mais non ! Un éléphant rose. Il ferait des claquettes dans les couloirs. Ou jonglerait avec les armures.  
\- Ça mettrait un peu d'agitation dans le cours de Binns. »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire complice. La semaine suivante s'annonçait divertissante.


End file.
